


It’s Definitely… Something

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [27]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Chas and Paddy return from their holiday.





	It’s Definitely… Something

**Author's Note:**

> For sugdenlovesdingle on Tumblr: for your 28 fics thing: something where Chas or Chaddy come back from holiday and stop by the Mill with presents. Robert is home too and just laughs at Aaron and liv's present and doesn't expect to get anything himself - and then Chas hands him a gift too because he's her son in law and deserves a tacky souvenir of his own.
> 
> dialogue from 3rd January 2019 epi (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2eMp57V8OU&list=PLypoQuevWpE9GAvP_MEo2GcInA2jkbTl3&index=1)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

“Morning,” Robert replied making his way down the stairs to find Aaron in the Kitchen pouring coffee into a mug.

“Morning,” he echoed without turning around. 

“Are one of those for me?” He questioned making his way over to Aaron resting his hands on the other man’s waist.

“What do you think?” Aaron replied as Robert kissed his shoulder. Robert leaned over reaching for the full mug, bringing it up to his lips for a sip. “Hmm, I knew there was a reason why I’ve kept you around,” he teased.

Aaron chuckled, “So what, if I start making shit coffee you’re gonna chuck me aside?” He asked knowing full well what the answer was.

“As if,” Robert replied leaning up against the counter facing the opposite direction as his husband. “You could put literal mud in this mug and I’d still drink it.”

Aaron turned and leaned up against the counter as well, “Might have to test that theory,” he replied with a smirk before taking a sip of his coffee.

Robert laughed.

“So mum texted earlier,” Aaron stated changing the subject. 

“Oh yeah?”

“They just got back," he explained. "said her and Paddy would pop by to catch up," he added.

"Since when does she give us a heads up?" Robert laughingly asked. “She say when?”

“No,” he replied.“Why?”

“Told Nicola I’d meet up with her, make sure everything is going to plan,” he explained.

“Is that why dressed already?”

“I told her I’d be there in an hour,” Robert replied.

“That can wait, surely?” Aaron argued. “Mum and Paddy are gonna want to see ya.”

“Hardly,” Robert laughed at Aaron’s last statement. 

“Come on, Robert,” Aaron replied. “Can’t you just push the meeting back a couple of hours just until after they show?”

Robert looked over at Aaron, who was giving him a pleading look.

“Fine, I’ll text Nicola,” he replied giving in, before digging his phone out from his pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour had passed and the two still hadn’t heard anything from Paddy or Chas, Robert resorted to setting up with his laptop at the kitchen table answering emails. Aaron had eventually made his way to the couch, legs kicked up on the coffee table scrolling through his phone. 

“Chas and Paddy not showed up yet?” They heard Liv ask as she made her way down the stairs.

“Not yet,” Aaron replied without looking up from his phone. 

“Why don’t we just go over there?” She asked as she stepped off the last step.

“That’s a good idea,” Robert replied closing his laptop.

“Because Mum said she wanted to come over here,” he told the two. 

“It’s like being held hostage in my own house,” Robert muttered getting up to flick on the kettle. Liv smirked as she made her way over to the fridge grabbing a can of soda. 

“You what?” Aaron asked as he sat up and looked back at the man.

“Nothing,” he replied, shaking his head. 

Aaron shook his head smirking, “They’ll be here,” he replied leaning back onto the couch. 

“Yeah, but the question is when, I’ve told Gabby I’d meet her at the café in a bit,” she explained making her way over next to Aaron.

“Hello?” They heard follow by a couple of knocks at the door closely followed by the door opening and Chas and Paddy making their way in.

“Hiya Mum,” Aaron replied.

“Well don’t all rush over for a hug,” she replied. Liv smiled placing her drink on the coffee table before making her way over hugging the woman. Aaron rose from the couch giving Paddy a hug who had made his way passed Liv and Chas. “Alright?” Paddy asked.  
“Yeah,” Aaron replied pulling away from the hug before looking over to his mum

“Ooh come ‘ere,” Chas said wavy her son over. Aaron made his way over as Chas pulled him into a hug squeezing him tight. “Can’t breathe, Mum,” Aaron choked out. Chas loosened her grip slightly. “I’ve missed ya, haven’t I?’ She replied rocking him back and forth.

“Missed you too,” he replied.

“We come bearing gifts,” Paddy replied turning his attention to the bag that he had placed off to the side.

“You guys didn’t have too,” Aaron replied pulling away from the hug.

“As if we weren’t going to,” Chas replied. “Hiya love,” Chas said over to Robert.

“Hi,” he replied.

Paddy pulled the first item out a blue with white accent fabric, “Right, it’a literally the comfiest thing in the world, it’s gonna give you so much freedom ” he explained handing it over to Liv. 

“What is it?” She asked slightly confused about what she was holding.

“It’s a sarong,” he explained. Aaron looked over at Robert who was still sitting at the kitchen table, trying and failing to bite back a laugh. 

“Thanks,” She laughed shaking her head before making her way over to the couch taking a seat. Paddy turned his attention over to Aaron holding another sarong only black and white.

“You better not have gotten me one of them,” he replied realizing that they had.

“Oh, David Beckham used to wear them,” Paddy argued. 

“Yeah, about 20 years ago,” Chas chimed in with a grin.

“Wow, my brother’s the coolest,” Liv teased.

“Cuppa?” Robert questioned as the kettle kicked off.  
“Go on,” Chas replied making her way over to the couch with Liv. “Charity can manage a little while longer,” she added.

Robert grabbed a couple of mugs, “Let me help ya,” Aaron replied making his way over with his present placing it on the kitchen table before making his way over to Robert.

Robert smirked.

“What?” Aaron asked grabbing the tea tin.

"You gonna model that for me later?" He whispered. 

"Shut it," Aaron muttered back with a smirk.

"Come on," Robert laughed. “I bet you look fit in that,” he added grinning.

"What are you whispering about over there?" Chas questioned looking back from the couch.

“Nothing,” Aaron replied. “Robert’s just being a muppet,” he added with a grin making his way over with two mugs. Robert following behind with two more placing them on the coffee table next to the one’s Aaron brought over.

“And don’t think we forgot about you,” Paddy told Robert turning his attention back to the bag, pulling out a semi-large white box handing it over to Robert. Robert frowned, “What is it?” He asked.

“Well open it and find out,” Chas replied as Robert took the box. He lifted the lid and saw it.

“Do you like it?” Paddy questioned. “We figured you could put it somewhere in the portacabin, on your desk or something,” he went on not giving Robert a chance to reply. Robert pulled it out of the box, a large size snow globe, with a turtle sat on sand and Maldives plastered on the front of it.

“Cute isn’t it?” Chas questioned.

“It’s definitely… something,” he replied.

“Do you not like it?” Paddy asked.

“Of course I…. like it,” he trailed off. “And we’re definitely gonna have to find a place for this up at the yard,” he went on looking over at Aaron who was grinning behind his mug.

“Cheers for this,” Robert replied placing it back into the box before taking it over to the kitchen table. “Liv, you want a cuppa?” He asked the teen making his way over to the kettle again.

“No, I’m gonna go see Gabby,” she explained getting up from the couch. “Show her my gift,” she replied with a grin. “I’ll be back in a bit,” she added making her way towards the door.

“See ya, Love,” Chas called after the teen as she shut the door behind her. Robert made his way back over to the three, Paddy now sat next to Chas.

“So, come on, how are things?” She asked the boys.

“Just the same yeah,” Aaron replied looking over at his husband.

“You two are good?” She pushed.

“Yeah, of course,” Robert replied.

“So that’s it, that’s all I’m getting is it?” She questioned looking between the two. “There is something isn’t there? I can always tell…”

“How was the Maldives?” Robert asked changing the subject.

“Absolutely beautiful,” Paddy began. “Not as beautiful as this one though- I should get over to Marlon’s give him his present even though he did get married without his best mate“ he rambled on.

“Actually… there is something you should know…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
